


Nectar.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: Working through writers block, here have some porn without plot.





	Nectar.

Her underwear is still on when Tom gets her to the bedroom, the tent in his boxers evident when he’s running his hands over her body. Doesn’t know how long it has been since he had her like this, thinks that nobody else could come close and that all those other girls were just practice for the real thing. Has never been this dominant until he met her, feels strangely possessive whenever she comes back into his life and fists his cock to the memory of her calling him ‘daddy’ every other night. Manhandles her into the back of the doorframe when he remembers the last night they spent together, feels the smile on her mouth regardless of his feelings and spurs him on to continue.

Whispers dirty secrets into the spot where her shoulders meet her neck, his tongue like poison drawing along collarbones when she’s arching her spine. The door’s metal handle moulds into her back when Tom’s mouth drops further, pushing past the ridge of her bra to find her breasts as he sucks hungrily against them. Let’s her moan when she’s fisting at his hair, crying his name so low he feels like he’s imagining it. A fever rages through his body when she tells him she can’t wait anymore - needs to feel every inch of his body on top of hers. Tom promises it’s going to come soon enough, needs to take his time when she looks this good and her skin tastes so sweet. 

Moves slow when he’s peppering her chest with kisses and his teeth are forcing her to gasp for breath, blindly feeling out every curve of her body while his vision is consumed by her parted lips. Loves the way her lashes are painting her cheeks with shadows, the shimmer of lip-gloss smudged over her Cupid’s bow out of place compared to her usual perfection. Tom wishes his words could do justice to just how gorgeous she looks when she’s clinging to the door frame, a mix of glitter and saliva painting her torso as he sinks to his knees.   
Tom’s tongue traces across her navel slowly, the switch from his hot breath to cold air making her shiver when he slips further down to feel out the top of her thighs with his mouth. He moves his lips sloppily against the side of her underwear when he’s taking off each heel in turn, broad hands working away the tensions of a long shift from her legs when he’s running his fingers towards her centre. Kissing just beneath her belly button Tom’s touch is gentle as his palm catches her left thigh, running towards her calf and lifting it over his shoulder.

Believes that her pussy is like nectar, always sitting so heavy on his tongue and covers his lips when he’s devours her. Works himself into a frenzy before he catches her eye as whispers slow and sensual, “Just need a little taste.”


End file.
